Bart Simpson
Bart Simpson is a main character of The Simpsons and the son of Homer Simpson. He has a reputation for being causing trouble in Springfield particularly in Springfield Elementary on Skinner His Archenemy is Sideshow Bob Main friends: Milhouse and Black Star LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Bart debuts in this future story and teams up with Dr.Strange, Bender, Blue and their teams against The Children of BlackGarurumon, The Sinisters of Evil and others. Bart will join up with The B Team, despite the fact Bender tried to kill him in the Season 25 finale to prevent something that Bart does now that makes the future really, really, really bad. In either Act 5 or 6. Bart and Colonel Star and Stripes arrive at Springfield port with Black Star and he takes everyone to his house where they all work on what to do. Bart gives a map to the crew and points out that Loki is after the 3 eyed fish. Bart joins up with Bender, Skipper, Suede, Black Star, Suki, Connor, Bart, Gohan, Jaeris, Knuckles, Sarah, Wendy, Sora and Stardash to go to the Kwie E Mart to get info from Garak and they all fight part of a invasion of dolphins and aliens which Sari leads though she gave weak spots for them to wreck shit up and they gave her a dignified death. Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Suede, Jack Bauer, Makoto, Gohan, Sora, Connor, Twilight Discord, Dixie, Bart, Gonner, Stardash and Colonel Star and Stripes all go wondering in their cavern. With a ocarina in hands which they need to use to open their door and find out the chosen one regarding the niburu which Isabella plays to the tune of the Lugia Song. Bart and Colonel Star and Stripes join Bender and Castiel in the war against the Children of BlackGarurumon. They also both help Jack Bauer kill his father while Jaeris and Zhuge deal with Welker. Then stays with the team after the Multi-Universe is saved. The Ultimate Story He hasn't really made a major appearance excepting in the first chapter when Lisa, Maggie, Sally, and the Powerpuff Girls were leaving Springfield. He appeared to be holding a magical rock that his sister gave to him, and she wishes him well without her and Maggie around. Gavin's Purgatory Journey Bart resides at Mt. Purgatory, at the first level, Pride. He has caused so much chaos and mischief on Springfield, yet since his actions were sometimes considered hilarious, he wound up on the mountain instead of being Satan's own son. His death still remains unknown. Gallery Bart 4.jpg Bartchill.jpg Bart.jpg Category:Characters Category:Characters from the The Simpsons universe Category:Heroes Category:Anti Heroes Category:Kid Heroes Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:The Fox Family Category:Provoker Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Son of Hero Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Type IV Anti Heroes Category:Type III Anti Heroes Category:Humans Category:Sociopathic Hero Category:Sibling Category:Black Eyed Characters Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Enemies of The Sinisters of Evil Category:Members of Task Force 142 Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Allies Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Characters favorite by TheNightKing Category:Characters in LOTM Next Gen Island Tour 2nd half Category:Members of the B Team Category:B Team Members to appear in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Anarchist Category:Heroic Magnificent Bastards Category:Characters debuting in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Team Free Will's Allies Category:Enemies of The Neo Umbrella Corporation Category:Enemies of Sector 32 Category:Jerks Category:Bullies Category:Villains Category:The A-Team Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (The A-Team story) Category:Trash-Talking Characters Category:Enemies of Palpatine's New Galactic Empire Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Junko Hori Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Nancy Cartwright Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Mona Marshall